


Lion

by RDJJD



Category: Lionel messi - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:41:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25747567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RDJJD/pseuds/RDJJD
Summary: 瘦弱的小猫想成为兽群的狮子王可不容易，我不介意成为他小小的试炼，那么，你是小猫还是狮子呢？
Relationships: Lionel Messi/Ronaldinho, Lionel Messi/Samuel Eto'O
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Lion

**Author's Note:**

> ⚠️小罗梅，埃托奥梅  
> ⚠️双性梅！  
> ⚠️口交，足交，体外射精  
> ⚠️黑化埃托奥！！OOC！！！（我对不起埃托奥小哥哥……）

1.  
罗纳尔迪尼奥走了，留下了被他压在身下打上了记号的小母猫，小淫娃。

2.  
我对里奥梅西没什么意见，这个顶着天才光环的阿根廷人来到更衣室的时候是个苍白瘦弱的小鬼，光看着都能想象在球场上被铲断细瘦的腿哭泣离场的样子。抱歉，这么说一个天才是有点过分，但是披着“马拉多纳继承人”的荣光却昙花一现的阿根廷人实在太多了。

我不知道为什么全巴萨上下那么多人对他赞不绝口，明明只是一个靠卫生纸就能打发的小野猫？想和他开个玩笑看看小孩的承受力，却被罗纳尔迪尼奥一把打开了我还没来得及掐上男孩脸的手，很用力。我捧着手龇牙咧嘴的瞪着同样怒火冲天的巴西人，他发哪门子神经？

3.  
小野猫还没接受加入新兽群的挑战呢就迫不及待地当了罗纳尔迪尼奥的婊子。形影不离，全神贯注。

有时他来训练时走路的姿势我都替他害臊。巴西人放浪形骸全世界有目共睹，但和被开苞的小白花在更衣室就迫不及待是不是也太无耻了一点？  
我只不过是回来拿遗忘的手机，却藏在柜子的阴暗里观摩了整场活春宫。

4.  
罗纳尔迪尼奥吸着小孩水红的舌头，色情地吞吐研磨，唇舌纠缠间唾液不断滑落，滴在平坦白瘦的胸口被黑粗的手指就着揪玩微小粉红的奶头。另一手托着小孩长了点肉的小屁股，黑白两色的粗屌蹭在一起，把小孩白得发光的肚皮涂得湿漉漉的。

小猫全身都在抖，一边说着“不要在这里”一边死死搂着调笑的巴西人，予取予求。

罗纳尔迪尼奥粗砺的声音浸满了淫欲“要哥哥的鸡巴吗？让大鸡巴操你饥渴的小肉穴嗯？它想你想得都疼了。”软软糯糯的声音带着收不住的哭腔“要大鸡巴操我，但是哥哥我不想在这里，背好疼……”

巴西人闻言把阿根廷人搂进怀里揉了揉背，大概确实楞出了印子，不无遗憾地放下了怀里湿漉漉的软香温玉准备中途暂停。

小淫猫却像没骨头似的滑落跪地，轻轻舔了舔巴西人膨大的龟头“但是哥哥哭了，我先安慰一下哥哥吧”张开嘴用鸡巴操起了自己的喉咙。

我被小野猫的技术震惊了，客观来讲，罗纳尔迪尼奥那根鸡巴算得上怪物，而看起来小小的孩子却能把它吞到根部，脸埋进巴西人粗硬蓬乱的硬毛里粗重的呼吸和忍不住的呛咳！他是从出生那天起就整日含着他父亲的阴茎吗？他才十八岁，但看起来像已经当了八百年的婊子，精液是他永葆年轻的必需品。

罗纳尔迪尼奥几乎放弃了控制声音，恐怕整个巴塞罗那都能听见他喊“Leo你那骚逼是一直长到了喉咙吗，操，太会吸了……”

他按着梅西湿答答的脑袋在他喉咙深处抽插，一边淫言乱语着“操死你，操到你发不出声音只能舔我的鸡巴………”一边踢开了梅西跪在他面前的双腿，脚底顺着踩碾梅西挺立的大鸡巴和圆润饱满的睾丸一路向后穴蹭去，但巴西人的脚停在了阴囊后面，轻轻一蹭就仿佛蹭破了什么皮薄饱满的果子，黏稠透明的汁液流满了整个脚背，皱巴着脸被鸡巴操得眼泪都出来的小孩从糊满了精液的喉咙里发出了让人骨软筋酥的呻吟。

罗纳尔迪尼奥把涂满了各种液体的鸡巴抽出了小孩痉挛的喉咙，有一搭没一搭地握着黑屌拍打着小野猫通红的脸，把粘稠的液体抹得到处都是，小孩的脸脏得让人血脉贲张，我熟知的纯良得有些愚蠢的脸瞬间面目全非。

巴西人笑声带着得意，脚趾的动作愈发用力，蹭着什么东西上下揉玩，梅西甚至来不及咽干净被鸡巴操出来的口水，晶莹的液体顺着他红肿的嘴角往下流，颤抖着手握着巴西人黑硬的脚踝，不管不顾的摇摆着细瘦的腰，在那以逸待劳的脚背上蹭起了果肉。汁水淋漓，甚至在巴西人脚跟地下聚起一滩小小的水湾。

圆溜溜的眼睛焦点逸散，爽到失了神的脸也依然满怀爱意看着罗纳尔迪尼奥，巴西人几近失控地咬住了那肿大的红唇，粗鲁地搅拌出水声便撤回了舌头，按着梅西湿透了的脑袋让自动张开的淫喉吃完了整根跳动的硬挺，没几下深喉又揪着后脑的长发抽了出来，暴戾地一脚踩在小孩红彤彤的胸膛上让小孩躺倒在地，捞起抽搐的屁股，撸动着血管暴起的鸡巴，嘶吼着把浓精全射在了小孩大开的两腿之间。

两人粗重的喘息声混响一片，巴西人撑在小孩身上休息了一会，温柔的罗尼哥哥又回到了那具饱尝酒池肉林的躯体里，拍了拍小孩软绵绵的臀侧厮磨了一会，起身去浴室放水了。

我真的太好奇小野猫腿间的秘密了，小心翼翼地趴下身子爬了几步。那大敞开的淫靡烂红的花瓣和同样不知廉耻还流淌着汩汩清泉的花穴冲击了我的脑子。差一点，就那么一点，我的脑袋可能都想塞进那骚淫美丽的洞穴里了，闻一闻，舔一舔，是不是和看起来的一样香一样甜。

我几乎是爬出甘伯体育城的，直到走出建筑夜风一吹冷得人捡回了脑子，我才发现汗液湿透了我全身的衣服，尤其内裤，大概可以拧出一瓶学生用的涂改液来，我完全不记得我有用手抚慰过自己的阴茎。

甚至直到回到家躺进浴缸里握着再次生龙活虎起来的黑鸡巴我都没有什么真实感。脑子里全是里奥扩开的颤抖的喉咙和被白浊覆盖的骚穴，我射了自己一身，用手指捻玩着我不再浓浊的精液，可惜着为什么手机不在身边没能拍下那朵肉花含苞的样子，绽放了又是什么样的美景。

突然间就恍然大悟了我不曾针对过里奥，从他进更衣室的那一天起，我就想掐开他紧抿的嘴角往我鸡巴上套。

5.  
罗纳尔迪尼奥什么时候走呢？  
里奥当他的婊子上了瘾，留起的长发仿佛是鸡巴套上贴心的把手，生怕高翘起的尾巴下湿润的骚洞不够显眼。  
罗纳尔迪尼奥必须走。  
我的里奥，我的小母猫，我的小骚货，我的。

6.  
我说什么来着？  
巴西人放浪形骸得众所周知。

7.  
再见了，罗纳尔迪尼奥。  
你的小母猫归我了。


End file.
